Various Drabbles and One shots
by Noodle the Albino Python
Summary: This will be collection non related drabbles and one shots. Various characters and genres.
1. Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for Trick Or Treat: Prompt: Spring.

If anyone had ever asked her she would have said Spring was her favorite time year. It was the time when most things began to come alive, from lambs to flowers.

Spring was everything that her life was not. It wasn't full of death and despair, destruction and hatred.

No Spring was exactly the opposite of everything Narcissa Malfoy's life consisted of.

She ached for her life to be forever Spring, but it wasn't. 


	2. Clumsy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Written for Trick Or Treat challenge: Prompt: Clumsy.

It wasn't that she didn't try to avoid falling over things or knocking them over because she did. It was that she was just naturally clumsy, which was odd to her because neither of her parents were clumsy.

Her dad said she inherited this from his uncle, her great uncle, that he would literally trip over absolutely nothing.

This made six year old Nymphadora Tonks angry, because her dad should be clumsy too and he wasn't. It was his uncle, his blood so it wasn't fair that he didn't trip over things.


	3. LuciusBellatrix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for the Speed Drabble

Word Prompts: ice' 'computer' 'drop' 'fire' 'couch' 'lily' 'snake' 'cane'

Pairing Bellatrix/Lucius

She acted as cold as ice towards him, but her eyes burnt brighter than any fire when their eyes met. When they were paired together for Death Eaters missions she spend the whole time teasing him about everything from the cane he carried to his hair.

Once when they were torturing a Muggleborn family and he had sat the couch smirking at her, she set it alight with him sitting on it.

He threw a computer at her in return, not that he known what it was when he threw it. But the Muggle child whined the words "My computer" as it missed her and hit the wall.

For her birthday he sent a singular lily and snake pendant. She sent him a bottle of Fire Whiskey for his with a note attached saying "You're an idiot".

Which was true he was, he had a beautiful wife and adorable son but he wanted her. His wife's sister who was married to one of his best friends and was sadistic, and slightly crazy.

Yes Lucius Malfoy would freely admit that he was an idiot for wanting Bellatrix Lestrange, but he couldn't stop wanting her.

He spat insults every opportunity he got and she did the same. Like a duel with words, both fighting to win the battle.

But she knew he didn't mean it by the look in his eyes, no one else saw it through. To the outside world he hated her and she hated with the same equal passion.

But she didn't hate, she wanted to more than she had ever wanted anything else in her entire life.

Her sister's husband was someone she shouldn't want and shouldn't want more than her own husband.

Yet she couldn't help wanting him, couldn't help the bursts of anger she aimed at him, for making her want him.

Nor when she was sad could she help clutching onto the snake pendant like a small child clutched a teddy bear.

She called him an idiot, but she was one too even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud.

Because she was Bellatrix Lestrange and she admitted to her weaknesses, nor would she admit ever to wanting Lucius Malfoy to anyone.

She rarely admitted it herself because she couldn't bare wanting something, someone so bad and never getting it. 


	4. The boy with dirty blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

They said his blood was dirty, they called his mother a Muggle loving whore. They spat at him, tripped him over and acted like it was an accident.

The Professors did nothing to stop them so he did the only thing he could, he made them afraid of him.

But it wasn't enough, they had to pay for what they did. Only he needed them to rise to power so he waited patiently until he was at the top then when their children and their grandchildren took his mark, he broke them.

He humiliated them,drove them to insanity, hurt them and all the while he did it their blood worshipped him.

The boy with dirty blood ruled the pure and he destroyed them.


	5. There was a time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

There was a time when Bellatrix Lestrange was able to sit by the fire. A time when she could stand out in the snow, a time when her laugh was not insane.

A time when her scowl was not as bitter as the bitterest lemon. There was a time when she didn't dress in dark colors, when she wore yellow, red and pink.

But that time was before Azkaban, before the Dark Lord and before the world became full of darkness.

Yes, there was a time when Bellatrix was different and no one knew that better than Sirius.

Which is why he never truly believed she'd kill him until the moment she did. 


	6. They had won

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

They had won, but that wasn't any comfort to her. Good people had died, bad people had died. There were orphaned children, siblings lost and parents who'd be burying their children.

They had won, but as the broken bodies of her friends and enemies lay on the floor it didn't feel like a victory. As the cries and screams of grief echoed the room, those who lived stood tired with dead eyes, she didn't feel like they'd won.


End file.
